Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle sunroof wind deflector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle sunroof wind deflector that has an outer surface with a radius of curvature that changes along a length thereof so as to attenuate shear layer spreading.
Background Information
There are generally two types of conventional sunroof wind deflectors. One type is a bar type and the other type is a mesh type. The bar type is generally a plastic deflector that deflects the wind over the sunroof. The mesh type is generally a retractable mesh screen. Both types of deflectors attempt to reduce noise when the sunroof is in the open position.